My Heart is Breaking But My Smile Stays On
by Kanaya Hummel
Summary: After an argument between Sebastian and Hunter, Sebastian drops contact with both of his boyfriends, leaving Kurt confused about what happened in the dispute. When a fortnight has passed and neither Kurt of Hunter have heard from Sebastian or received any kind of response from him, they start to worry about what this means for them and soon seek out comfort from the other.


**AN: I'm the worst person in the world for updating and I'm really sorry I've been so lazy lately. I'll get to my other stories later this month - I don't want it to be a year I've left this hanging (I'll explain the reason for the delay in my next update, which will be Bringing Something We Must Learn).**

**Anyway! This was a prompt for kunterking on tumblr. I've recently fallen in love with Kunter/Kuntbastian, and I don't understand how little people ship it! This is also my first time not only writing for this pairing (unless you count Until The Morning Light) but my first time mainly writing as Hunter. I'm sorry if the characterisation is off. I've not seen season four, so all my knowledge from Hunter's character is from gifs on tumblr or other people's interpretations of him in RPs.**

**Anyway, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since Sebastian had left the apartment, and it was safe to say Hunter wasn't too pleased with how things were at the moment. He'd tried multiple times - nearly five times per day - to get Sebastian to speak to him again. It wasn't that Hunter was being clingy. It was far from it. However, Hunter was concerned about Sebastian, and what his departure meant. Hunter didn't even know if this was a break up or if it was just a really big argument. As far as Hunter was concerned, they were still together. But he didn't know if Sebastian felt the same way. Which was why he was so desperate to get into contact with him.

Hunter wasn't happy with what this meant for him and Kurt. Of course, Kurt was his boyfriend as well as Sebastian, but Hunter wasn't going to lie; he and Kurt weren't the closest. They really only spoke to each other because of Sebastian as the absent boy was the whole reason Hunter and Kurt had even met. Sebastian was the one who kept conversations going between the three of them together, and without that link there, Kurt and Hunter's relationship was crumbling. Hunter couldn't remember the last time he spoke to Kurt - or even saw him for that matter. He didn't even know how Kurt felt about Sebastian leaving, because whenever Hunter tried to talk about it, Kurt would snap at him and kill the conversation, or he would pretend to be tired and lock himself up in his room for the remainder of the night. And whenever Kurt finished at NYADA - which was a lot later than Kurt finished earlier on in the year as the classes were getting tougher because of some upcoming show that was being put on - he either went to his old loft and spent time with Rachel and Santana, or he would visit Blaine in his apartment. By the time Kurt came home, Hunter was usually asleep or Kurt would go to sleep before Hunter had a chance to talk to him.

The lack of communication between him and Kurt was a huge reason why Hunter wanted Sebastian to speak to him, even if it was just for Kurt's sake. After all, it wasn't even Kurt Sebastian was mad at - it was Hunter himself. It was Hunter and Sebastian that were screaming and shouting at each other about how in recent days, how long Sebastian would spend in the library at his law school without any form of warning at how long he was going to be there and that it was a possibility that he wouldn't be home until some time after midnight, and about how Hunter wouldn't drop into the apartment for a couple of minutes to see Sebastian and Kurt for a while - Sebastian typically went back to college after dinner - and would go straight to the gym and wouldn't come back until Sebastian was preparing to leave.

This had led to a lot of accusations of lying, not wanting to spend time with each other (even though the three of them would spend the entire week together), and even accusations cheating were thrown at each other. Hunter knew, and knew that Sebastian knew, that it was both their faults entirely. All Kurt had done was yell at Sebastian as he came back home when Sebastian nearly hit him in the face with the door as he stormed out with a bagful of clothes he'd grabbed at random. And by then, the damage had already been done. So, Hunter didn't see the point in Sebastian's distance - why wouldn't he even come by to clear things up for Kurt? Even if it was a confirmation that yes, they had broken up, it was a lot better than the uncertainty constantly hanging in the air between Hunter and Kurt. All it was doing was pushing them all further and further apart, and even though it was only two weeks, it was at the point where it was going to be too late for things to be fixed, even if Sebastian did suddenly have a change in attitude.

Hunter came home after giving up trying to contact Sebastian for the night. He always knew that the other boy was stubborn, but Hunter never anticipated he'd be /this/ bad. It was getting to the point where Hunter was thinking of just taking Kurt's phone, and act as though he was Kurt wanting Sebastian to come to the apartment to talk, but Hunter decided against it; Kurt would flip out at him for taking his phone without permission, and it would cause things to become a lot worse than they already were for him and Sebastian if Sebastian found out he was the one that sent the texts and not Kurt.

As Hunter walked into the apartment, he frowned to himself. Hunter knew Kurt was at home as his car was parked outside, and Kurt was always home before him. For some reason, all the lamps and lights had been switched off. Tossing his bag into the cupboard, Hunter looked into Kurt's room.

"Hummel, you in here?" He asked, scanning the room. Hunter let out a sigh and shut the door over. Assuming that Kurt was probably just asleep in another room, Hunter was about to grab a beer before going to bed himself when he heard muffled noises from the living room. He paused for a few moments, trying to figure out what exactly the noise was - he knew it was more than likely just the TV, but he was doing his best to see if he knew what was on - before giving up and grabbing a beer and headed into the room.

Hunter's eyebrows raised a little when he saw Kurt sitting on the couch with his knees tucked into his chest. There was a carton of ice cream sat beside him and his eyes were fixated on the screen playing Moulin Rouge - Hunter suspected that Kurt didn't even know that he was standing there. It was to be expected with Kurt when it came to this damned movie. He'd seen it more times than Hunter could count, and that was just in the time he'd known him. The actual count was probably much higher than it seemed.

"You're seriously watching this again?," Hunter asked as he smirked a little as Kurt jumped - he definitely didn't notice he was there then, "Don't you get sick of seeing it so many times?"

Kurt looked up at Hunter with a slight glare "Shut up, Clarington. It's a good movie to watch."

"Yeah, it is during the first few times of watching it. When it comes to the 100,00th though, it really starts to lose it's effect." Hunter teased a little, but was careful not to go too far. The darkness and ice cream were pretty clear indicators that Kurt wasn't feeling too great, along with what he was watching. Hunter remembered a few times in the past, whenever Kurt was upset about something, he'd usually put either Moulin Rouge on or The Notebook and he'd spend most of the night snuggling into Sebastian until the movie was over or he fell asleep. And without Sebastian there, it seemed Kurt was using food as a substitute.

"Well, just because you don't have a romantic bone in your body, doesn't mean the rest of us are the same," Kurt snapped at Hunter as he glared up at him. "I happen to really love this movie, and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me watch it in peace."

Hunter stared at Kurt for a few moments. He was trying to figure out what the best course of action for him was right now. He didn't know whether or not if he should just leave Kurt alone, or keep pushing him about how he was really feeling. Hunter didn't think that would go too well with Kurt though. Like Sebastian - and like himself in all honesty - Kurt was incredibly stubborn and pushing would potentially do more harm than good.

In the end, Hunter decided to not go with any of those options and walked forwards. He grabbed the ice cream carton and set it on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as he leaned forwards to try and grab the ice cream Hunter had put to the side.

While Kurt was distracted, Hunter took the opportunity to slide in behind Kurt, and laid down on the couch. Just as Kurt was about to grab the ice cream, Hunter grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him down with him.

Kurt tried to sit up after his shock of suddenly being pulled down, but Hunter had quickly wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled Kurt close to him.

"Don't move. We're spooning," Hunter said, resting his chin in Kurt's hair and kept his gaze on the screen. He propped his head up on his other hand which was tucked in next to Kurt's head.

"No, I don't want to...," Kurt mumbled, though he made no effort to actually move too much.

"Yes you do," Hunter laughed, noticing the lack of effort on Kurt's part.

At Hunter's laugh, Kurt just sighed and nuzzled into Hunter's arm. He opened one eye and watched the screen, but didn't pay as much attention as he wanted to. In all honesty, Kurt felt like he was going to fall asleep. Kurt hadn't been able to sleep since Sebastian had left, and had been stressed out from the confusion of what was going on with him, Hunter, and Sebastian along with how intense classes at NYADA were getting, that Kurt hadn't really let himself relax or sleep for the last fortnight.

But something about Hunter's presence calmed Kurt. A whole lot more than Kurt had expected it to. As he didn't know Hunter as well as Sebastian, Kurt often didn't go to the other boy and found comfort in Sebastian's arms instead. But he was regretting not doing this with Hunter sooner. His arms were wrapped tightly around Kurt, and while hugging too tightly when it wasn't on his own terms made Kurt uncomfortable, it was actually strangely relaxing for him. Hunter's breathing was heavy enough that Kurt could feel his chest raising against his chest whenever he breathed out but it wasn't harsh enough that it would make Kurt wriggle away.

They laid on the couch in nearly complete silence - it was inevitable that they would sing along (Hunter, thankfully knowing that Come What May was a song Kurt wasn't up for singing with anyone at this point) but only they would be able to hear each other if someone came into the room at this point in time; Hunter was singing quietly into Kurt's ear, and Kurt barely whispering the lyrics back. Kurt had seen this movie more times than he could count with both Blaine and Sebastian, and never before could Kurt remember things feeling so private. With Blaine, they'd be snuggled up together on either the couch or bed and laugh and sing along to everything and would watch it whenever they could, and with Sebastian it would be just snuggling on the couch whenever he was upset about anything. But with everything being so quiet, being so close, it was as though the moment was just for him and Hunter, and Kurt didn't want it to end.

When the credits rolled, Hunter gave a small laugh as he reached for the remote and switched off the TV.

"I have to admit I really enjoyed that," Hunter said, smirking softly at Kurt.

Chuckling softly, Kurt turned in Hunter's arms so that he was looking at him rather than the TV "I told you it was a good movie."

"And I stand by what I said before, but I have to admit.. It is much more enjoyable watching it with someone else."

Kurt looked up at Hunter in confusion "But every time you've seen it, it's always been with me and Sebastian."

"Yeah, I know that. But I've always been on the armchair or other end of the couch. It doesn't feel like I'm really watching it with you," Hunter said with a soft sigh, "It's definitely better like this.."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it for once," Kurt smiled at Hunter, before becoming more solemn and started stroking over his chest gently "And... if Sebastian does actually come back, you know you can join in the cuddles, right?" A smirk came across Kurt's face and quirked an eyebrow at Hunter, "It shouldn't be too hard for you, anyway. We've frequently had three-ways without any difficulty, I'm sure it would be easier for us all to cuddle together."

Hunter looked at Kurt with a questioning expression before he laughed "You know, that's not even something I can argue with." He said, smiling "But Sebastian and I aren't exactly the affectionate type. It's more physical for us."

As Kurt rolled his eyes, he pushed himself to sit up so he was hovering over Hunter, "I can tell. And I hope that I've managed to change that for the two of you."

Before Hunter was able to respond to him, Kurt leaned down and firmly pressed his lips and lowered himself on top of the other boy. He felt Hunter gasping in surprise against his mouth, but eventually groaned quietly and started kissing Kurt back, almost instantly flipping them over after doing so.

After the slight shock of Hunter deciding to roll them over, Kurt pulled back and laughed, "You always need to be on the top, don't you?" He said, easing softly.

"Shut up, Hummel" Hunter scoffed lightly and shook his head as he pulled himself back from Kurt's lips, only to reattach them moments later onto Kurt's neck. "And you can't deny you don't love it, so stop your complaining" He said, smirking as he slowly trailed his hand down to Kurt's hip, gripping tightly, there.

But before Hunter could do much else, front door swung open. Almost instantly, Hunter pulled away from Kurt, and Kurt jumped up, both of them looking straight at the door. Instantly, Hunter's face fell.

"So, you remembered we exist then, have you?" he said, glaring just before Sebastian walked into the room.

The small smile that was on Sebastian's face quickly disappeared when Hunter spoke "Hey, it was hard enough to come back without your snippy attitude, so don't make me walk out the door" Sebastian snapped at him.

Kurt looked between his two boyfriends before rolling his eyes at the two of them "Stop arguing - it was you two bickering that caused this in the first place, so can you stop being at each other's throats and start talking things out?"

Neither Hunter or Sebastian were at all happy with what Kurt said: Sebastian crossed his arms over and let out a loud huffing noise, while Hunter was a little more subtle and kept a fairly stoic expression while he looked at both Kurt and Sebastian with an intensified glare.

They were silent for few moments, before Sebastian sighed and leaned against the wall "You two seem to be getting cosy - cosier than I remember. Are you sure you even want me around, because you seem perfectly happy without me."

"Oh shut up, you complete ass!" Kurt snapped,. He shoved Hunter off him and half-stormed over to him, "It's because of you we had to get closer to each other! You acted like a child and stormed out and ignored us for two weeks just because you were pissed that this got a little tough."

"He was the one who was accusing me of cheating on you both!" Sebastian yelled, pointing at Hunter accusingly "Did you really think I was just going to be all happy and dandy with that kind of accusation?"

"Hey, stop playing the victim," Hunter spat at him. "You were accusing me of lying where I was because I didn't want to spend time with you both," Unlike Sebastian, and Kurt to an extent, Hunter wasn't yelling or screaming. He was keeping his voice as low as he could. It was hard for him to keep the bite out of his voice. But right now, Hunter was feeling that if he did start yelling, that he'd seriously risk Sebastian leaving again - and Kurt leaving, too - if they all started yelling at each other.

Kurt looked slowly between the two with a raised eyebrow "So, if you're both to blame, how about you sit down and actually talk it through or apologise to each other rather than screaming about who did this and who did that." He said, crossing his arms over "Or, just suck it up and move on. I thought it was just Sebastian being an ass for being told off, but it's because you were both acting like a pair of children. So, until you two miss and make up, I'll be in the bedroom"

Keeping his arms crossed, Kurt rolled his eyes turned around to head to the bedroom. Hunter and Sebastian exchanged a look before they let out a collective sigh and walked towards Kurt.

"Kurt, don't," Sebastian said, frowning a little "You know that leaving us to our own to make up and apologise is only going to end in a bloodbath. So you're really going to need to be there to stop us from doing that."

Kurt turned again so that his gaze was fixed on Sebastian "I know I'm the most mature and level headed out of the three of us, but what part of that statement was meant to lure me into helping you sort your shit out?"

"Well, if there's going to be a bloodbath, there won't be any of us left to make up" Hunter said, glancing at Sebastian briefly. "And if there's not a bloodbath, we're definitely going to be yelling at each other a lot more than before and we could risk getting kicked out of this apartment for 'causing a disturbance'. So I think it's kind of in our best interests to settle it all together to prevent that from happening. I have grown quite accustomed to this place."

"I agree," Sebastian said, a smirk now forming onto his face, "But I think that the living room is too open a place to discuss this. I mean, it's above other people's living room as well, and it's got one of the biggest windows in the place, so people are more likely to see in." He started. Sebastian looked at Hunter again for a moment before back at Kurt "Which is why I think we should have this conversation in the bedroom.. What do you think, Hunter?"

Hunter nodded, a slight smirk now on his face "I agree, Sebastian. The bedroom definitely seems like the better place rather than the living room. And once the boring discussion is out of the way, we can get to _making up_ a lot quicker."

Kurt eyed the proud looks on both his boyfriends' faces sceptically before sighing. He walked over to the bedroom door and pushed it open "Fine then. Get in here pronto," Kurt said, keeping the door open as he walked into the bedroom.

Sebastian and Hunter looked at each other one last time before grinning and nearly tripped over their own feet as they rushed to follow Kurt into the room. Just before they got to the bedroom, Sebastian leaned over to mutter to Hunter.

"This definitely is a much better way to make up, don't you think?"


End file.
